


Accidentally in love

by Pxroxide_prinxcess



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxroxide_prinxcess/pseuds/Pxroxide_prinxcess
Summary: Gwilym starts learning how to play the piano for a girl he likes, only to find himself confused about his own feelings.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAdorableTia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/gifts).



> Prompt I chose -Person A and Person B meet in a music store where Person A is trying to find an instrument to learn to play to impress a girl. Person B offers to help them, but they end up falling for Person A.
> 
> I'll admit I did struggle to write this, and I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out, but I hope it is enjoyed by other people. I was happy to write smut, but since I've never written it before, I didn't want to try this time.

Gwilym had been friends with Charlotte for years, they met each other when they were in secondary school together, becoming best friends almost instantly. They spent every day together, spent all their time studying with each other when exams were approaching, in fact, they spent so much time together that a lot of people in school thought they were either dating or would eventually get together, both would just laugh and deny this whenever someone said it. Gwil and Charlotte stayed in touch with each other even after school ended, both of them got jobs, Gwil being a University professor for English, and they still managed to stay friends. Until Gwil started to realize his feelings for her, he found himself denying his feelings for a while, and realized he’d liked his best friend for years. Gwil knew he had to tell her, he just didn’t know how to. He’d never been one to confess his feelings easily so he knew this would be hard. Gwil had been thinking for days on the best way to tell her he liked her, Gwil hadn’t had a girlfriend in a long time, so he definitely wasn’t used to this feeling, Gwil had eventually decided that trying to woo Charlotte with a song on the piano was a good idea, he knew she loved people who could play instruments, and she loved Queen, so he knew that would work. 

Rami was born in Los Angeles, California to his Egyptian parents. Rami’s parents weren’t musical in the slightest, they did enjoy listening to music around the house, but neither could do anything musically. So Rami grew up listening to Egyptian music, he was the same as any typical child, he didn’t know what he wanted to do, his choices in careers changing all the time. His parents wanted Rami to become a lawyer, causing him to join the debate team in high school. At first, Rami didn’t mind the idea of being a lawyer, but shortly after joining the debate team, he became more and more interested in music. Due to him being in high school, he was introduced to other artists and found music he’d never heard before. Rami told his parents of his dream, wanting to become an artist of some kind, his parents at first, didn’t believe in this dream and still wanted Rami to become a lawyer, but once they had seen how much Rami loved music, they started to accept it. Rami did originally try to learn how to sing, but he didn’t think he was that good, so he learnt how to play instruments, he learnt how to play the guitar, piano, drums and many other instruments. As he grew up and went to music school after high school, he decided he wanted to open a music store, he knew it’d be something he loved doing, and he would be surrounded by music all day. Rami didn’t really offer lessons to people, unless they were desperate, he would, however, play instruments for people when they asked, which was his favourite part of the day. 

Rami was 15 when he’d discovered his sexuality, he’d been confused initially, he didn’t really understand why he didn’t like girls like all his other friends did, until he learnt about the LGBT community and learnt all of the terms, he wasn’t sure right away, but he was pretty confident that he was gay. He found himself liking boys and eventually accepted his sexuality. 

Rami kept this a secret for a few years, he never told his friends, or his family. When people got suspicious over him never having a girlfriend, he had to just lie and say he didn’t like anyone so it would be wrong to have one. Rami wasn’t ashamed to be gay, that wasn’t why he was keeping it from people, he was lying because of how gay people are treated. A lot of people were homophobic, gay people just weren’t accepted much at that point, which of course, made Rami very hesitant to come out. He did, eventually, tell his parents. He decided to tell them when they were having dinner together, with both his parents, his twin Sami and his sister, he had a feeling that they would all be understanding and accepting, but he could never have expected the reaction he got. Rami had never seen his parents so happy, everyone congratulated him on coming out, and Sami had embraced Rami in a huge hug once he’d come out, they’d all been super accepting, and made sure that Rami knew they’d always support him no matter what happened. The good reaction from his parents gave Rami the confidence to then come out to his friends at school, who were just as supportive. This did end up being spread around Rami’s school, and whilst most people were accepting and didn’t really care, there was, of course, people who just couldn’t accept it, casing Rami to start to get bullied more, he was already being picked on by a few kids, since Rami ‘looked different’, but that was something that Rami could deal with, he knew that some people wouldn’t like his sexuality but he knew that most people wouldn’t let it change how they saw him. 

Gwil had been researching for a music shop near him and he managed to find one with really good reviews that clearly sold many instruments, Gwil wasn’t going to buy a piano, but there was a public piano near him that he could play for Charlotte. Gwil just needed to learn how to play a song or two on a piano, which he was hoping he could achieve by visiting music stores and asking if he could get some lessons, he had looked at getting an actual music teacher to teach him, but they were either way too expensive, or Gwil actually needed a piano, which he didn’t really want to buy, just to never use it again. 

Gwil had made the trip to Rami’s music store on a dull Thursday afternoon. He ducked into the store after parking his car, trying to get out of the rain. Gwil was in awe the second he walked into the store, Gwil loved music, he found he always had music on in the background no matter what he was doing, Gwil found himself discovering more and more bands, which was actually the main reason him and Charlotte first connected, through their love of Queen. Gwil had always wanted to learn an instrument, but he just never seemed to have the time to. 

Rami’s store wasn’t exactly that large, but there were instruments covering the walls, a huge amount of different types of guitars lined the walls by the door, a multitude of records were displayed on the wall behind the register, a selection of pianos and keyboards were lined up towards the back of the store. Rami noticed someone else walking into the store, and took a quick glance towards the door before looking back at the customer he was helping. 

Gwil looked around, clearly enthralled by the instruments around him, Gwil noticed Rami, who he assumed was the owner and saw him talking to someone else, so Gwil walked towards the back of the store to look at the pianos round there. 

Rami had finished with the previous customer and started walking over to the tall man in the back of his store, this walk gave him a good opportunity to get a good look at the man in front of him. The first thing Rami could notice about him was his height, because damn this man was tall. The man had dark stubble on his chin, and Rami went weak at the knees from this, Rami thought the man couldn’t get any more handsome until he saw his hands on the piano, they were the hands of Rami’s dream. 

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” Rami asked, extending his hand, gaining a handshake from Gwil. 

“Hey, uh so, I basically want to learn the piano, so that I can play some songs for a girl I like.” Gwil explained. Rami nodded his head, he didn’t really teach people that much, but he decided to make an exception for this man.

“Okay, yeah, I can do that.” Rami said whilst nodding his head, “how many songs are you wanting to learn?” He asked.

“Only one or two. She’s a huge fan of queen, so I was thinking some of their songs.” Gwil told him. Rami nodded his head again. 

“Okay, how about learning love of my life? It’s a classic.” Rami explained, laughing slightly towards the end. 

Gwil agreed to this and they started discussing which days the lessons would happen, they both agreed to do lessons at 10am on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. They also both agreed to start it next week as it was a Thursday. Gwil left the shop happy that he was able to get lessons, Rami closed the shop happy he was able to give this man lessons, even if Rami was initially sad that Gwil didn’t appear gay.

Gwil and Rami had been waiting all week for these lessons to start, Rami was just honestly excited to see Gwil again and he barely knew the guy. Rami had made himself a coffee before the door to the shop opened and Gwil walked in, peeling his jacket off. He and Rami greeted each other before Rami led him over to a grand piano in the back. 

“Okay, so I’ll just play through it once, so you can hear how it sounds.” Rami explained, sitting down on the stool and setting up the piano. Gwil just watched Rami’s hands as they gracefully moved across the piano, he was so focused on the way Rami played that he didn’t notice when the song had ended until Rami cleared his throat, Gwil snapped out of his trance to be greeted by a smirking Rami, Gwil cleared his throat slightly before speaking, 

“That was good.” He confirmed awkwardly. 

“Thank you. Now it’s your turn.” Rami said, lifting himself off of the stool and moving to stand behind it, with Gwil taking his place. 

Rami took his time with teaching Gwil, making sure that everything he said was being understood, the lessons only tended to be an hour long, but Rami found that they were able to get a lot done in one lesson. 

After the third lesson, Gwil had started a habit of bringing Rami a coffee before each lesson. 

It hadn’t taken long before Gwil was confident enough to play the piano by himself, so they both decided, almost reluctantly, that the lessons weren’t needed anymore. 

However as it got to the day that Gwil had decided to play the piano, he was starting to doubt himself and he didn’t really know why, all he knew was that he didn’t really want to play this for Charlotte, he hadn’t noticed this over the past few weeks, but his mind hadn’t been on Charlotte at all, he found himself thinking about Rami more than he should’ve, this confused him mainly because he didn’t think he was gay, and hell, he still didn’t think he was. He wasn’t going to lie and say that Rami wasn’t attractive, because damn, Rami was attractive as hell. 

Gwil started to figure out that he was in deep, but he had no idea if Rami was gay or not, I mean, he still didn’t know if he was yet. Gwil had done some research on the LGBT community after that day of realisation, and honestly, he even watched some porn to try and help him figure everything out. Gwil found himself not attracted to the women in these, but just the men. 

Gwil found himself visiting the music store again, but his time it wasn’t for an instrument. The store was empty when he walked in, except for Rami who was standing behind the counter. Rami’s face appeared to light up when Gwil walked in.

“Gwil, how are you?” Rami asked, whilst coming out from behind his counter to embrace Gwil in a short hug. 

“I’m good, how are you?” Gwil asked back. 

“I’m great. How did it go, have you got a girlfriend now?” Rami asked teasingly. Gwil rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head slightly,

“Uh, no, no I don’t.” Gwil confirmed. Rami gave him a confused look and opened his mouth to speak before Gwil cut him off, “I don’t have a girlfriend because I didn’t play her the song.” Gwil said, causing Rami to look even more confused.

“What? Why not?” Rami asked.

“Because, I started falling for someone else.” Gwil mumbled, looking into Rami’s eyes. It didn’t take long for Ram to understand what Gwil was saying. 

“Oh. It’s me, isn’t it?” Rami said, walking slightly closer to Gwil. Gwil just nodded his head shyly. “Well, I fell for you the second you walked in here.” Rami said, using his fingers to lift Gwil’s head up so he was looking at him. Gwil’s expression turned to shocked at Rami’s confession.

“Come to dinner with me tonight?” Gwil asked.

“Like a date?” Rami teased, causing Gwil to chuckle slightly

“Like a date.” Gwil repeated

“I’d love to.” Rami smiled. 

Gwil had never been happier to of walked into Rami’s store that day.


End file.
